What did you do?
by GLiSt
Summary: What happens when Nudge and Angel force the flock to go and see Zac Efron? Bruises, shopping and a bomb.Read to find out the rest. First Fanfic, so probably got the rating wrong. Better than it sounds! hopefully.
1. The power of bambi eyes

**(A/N) I'm English, so some words might be weird to you if you're American O.K? Also, go easy, this is my first FanFic I've ever written**

"Wow," Nudge sighed as the credits rolled over the screen, "Zac Efron is, like, the most gorgeous guy EVER!" The whole flock had just been forced, by Nudge and Angel, to watch High School Musical. Again.

"But Nudgeums, I thought we had something!" wailed Gazzy in Fang's voice. Fang glared at Gazzy, who backed away behind Dr. Martinez's sofa.

"OHH MY GOSH!!" screamed Nudge, looking up excitedly from the magazine she'd picked up. Angel frowned for a second, then screamed too.

"MAAAXXX!! Zac Efron and the High School Musical cast are doing a tour here soon!! Can we go? PLEEAAASSSEE!!!" Max looked up, only to be assaulted by two pairs of bambi eyes.

"….alright then." Angel and Nudge squealed and slapped hi-5s. Iggy and Gazzy groaned and collapsed onto the floor, causing Iggy to hit his head on the coffee table.

"This idea is already causing me pain, and we haven't even gone yet!" Iggy complained, while rubbing his head and glaring angrily at where he thought the coffee table was. Gazzy tried to glare back, but it's hard when you're cracked up laughing.

Fang just smirked at Max, and gave her the look that said you-are-such-a-pushover-and-this-will-end-badly.

Ella walked into the room, and clapped her hands before announcing

"Well, if we're going to meet Zac, we need new clothes!" Fang's smirk turned into a glare.

**Gazzy's P.O.V.**

ARRGGHH!! I don't get what's so good about stupid Zac Efron anyway!

At least I didn't have to wear anything too bad. I got camo-coloured jeans and a green T-shirt that said 'innocent…' on the front. I also got some green converses.

Fang got basically the same, but everything was black, and the T-shirt said 'bite me'

Iggy was wearing entirely blue, and his T-shirt said 'Plan B' and there was a little picture of a bomb on the front.

Fang started dragging us off back to the girls, when I had a genius idea! I whispered it to Iggy, and he gave an evil grin, causing several people to look confused.

"You are the man!" Iggy gave me a hi-5.

The girls were almost done. Angel had a pair of knee-length jean-shorts, and a pink T-shirt that said 'Angel' and had a little halo on. It was kinda sweet.

Nudge had a pair of ¾ length white skinny jeans, and a T-shirt with elbow-length sleeves that was white. It had a black picture of a radio, with little sound lines coming out (A/N do you know what I mean?)

Ella was wearing a red dress.

"Where's Max?" asked Fang, sounding like he was on the edge of a panic attack. I poked Iggy, and he grinned back. This could be used for some serious teasing and/or blackmail later.

Max came out of the changing rooms, and Ella, Nudge and Angel started squealing and jumping up and down.

They had forced Max into a pair of jean shorts and a bluey-greeny tank top thing that said '100% attitude' on the front.

I choked with laughter when I saw that Fang was past the almost-panic-attack, and was practically hyperventilating.

"Fang looks like he's going to explode!" I muttered to Iggy, who started sniggering, until Nudge came over and slapped him.

"It's a special occasion, idiot, Max is wearing something nice, I.e. SHORTS!" Nudge practically shrieked at Iggy, who started staring in Max's direction as if he could see.

Max looked like a tomato by now, she was so red!

"Let's just pay and go." she mumbled

**Fang's P.O.V**

Thanks to the awesome power of bambi eyes, we are stuck at one side of a red carpet/runway thing, waiting for some guy with a big ego to walk past.

Iggy and Gazzy had been late, and they keep sniggering to each other. They are up to something big. Max is gonna kill them.

Through the crowd on the other side, I could see a bunch of girls in hideous green kilts, obviously on a school trip from England, no one around here had a uniform like that!

One brown-haired girl had a death glare that said if-looks-could-kill-you-would-have-died-a-thousand-torturous-deaths.

One tall blonde had a completely blank face, with a strange, empty stare that said I'm-bored-out-of-my-mind-and-I-don't-really-like-you. (A/N the Isobel stare)

One tall, tanned girl shouted;

"Think about what you're gonna say, and try to keep it PG!" The tall blonde girl snorted and leaned over to the brown-haired one

"Eff-ron off you eff-ron-ing bighead. If I don't die of boredom first."

Iggy and Gazzy cracked up laughing, which made me jump and realise they were listening in too.

Then everyone started screaming, and Zac Efron came strutting down the red carpety/runway thing, bouncing a basketball at the same time.

Max turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes in return. This much attention is bad for any guy, it inflates your ego.

I watched him strut around the place while everyone, excluding me, Iggy, Gazzy, Max, the brown-haired girl and the blonde haired girl, screamed and cheered.

Then he looked over, and stared at Max. I growled under my breath, it would just have to happen, wouldn't it?

I'm not gonna lie, though, she does look amazing right now….

**Max's P.O.V**

It would be me, wouldn't it? Zac walked over to us, while staring at me. I don't think I can cope with this, I mean, Fang and Iggy have big enough egos, but compared to this guy, theirs were microscopic.

I heard Fang growl under his breath, probably considering beating him up before he even got to me. Ahh, the thoughtful side of Fang.

I still didn't want to talk to him though, so I put my arm around Fang's shoulders. He looked at me in surprise, meaning he widened his eyes by about a millimetre.

"For cover." I whispered. He nodded, and put his arm round my waist. I looked up, and Zac was still coming! I don't believe this.

"Hey." he announced his arrival while trying to sound cool. Nudge was staring at him in awe, but I could see Angel frowning out of the corner of my eye

_He doesn't have a very clean mind! You'd call him a sexist pig if he said this stuff out loud! Awww, but Fang's thinking very sweetly_! Angel informed me and, by the look on Fang's face, him too.

"Are you free tonight?" Zac asked slowly. For God's sake, was he blind? (No offence to Iggy, but then, Iggy probably would've noticed) I moved closer to Fang

"I'm sorry, no." I replied as politely as I could. Iggy and Gazzy were clutching their sides, but it wasn't that funny….**THEY WERE UP TO SOMETHING**.

"Are you sure?" Zac tried again. Fang stiffened, and I felt like punching Zac's stupid, plasticated face! He was one of those people who thought they could have whatever they wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure." I snapped back, trying as hard as I could not to start yelling. Ella started giggling, so did Nudge. What had Angel picked up on?

"You know-" Zac began, and Angel's face scrunched up in disgust. At this point, Iggy stepped in to save me.

"Eff-ron off, Zac!" he suggested angrily.

"OH, EXCUSE ME! COPYRIGHTED!" shouted a blonde girl from the other side, looking at Iggy

"DULY NOTED!" he shouted back, grinning.

Zac bounced the basketball, and was about to continue when….

BOOOOOM!

The basketball blew up, and splattered pink stuff over Zac, who was knocked to the ground. All the fan girls raced over to him, jumping over the ropes.

"Watch as the lionesses stalk their prey, the herd of zebra. But wait! One is injured! At a sign from the leader, they take the opportunity and STRIKE!" Gazzy yelled, imitating some guy off the nature channel. I turned to Iggy and Gazzy, and their faces fell.

"What kind of ink did you use?" I asked calmly.

"The stuff FBI use. It may not come out for months" Iggy muttered. I pretended to think.

"Then I guess I'll have to increase your punishment to…nothing." They gaped at me, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Good job guys." I laughed and led the way out, with Fang's arm still around my waist.

****

O.K., what did you think? First FanFiction, so don't be too mean.

GLiSt


	2. BAD MOG!

**I forgot to do a disclaimer, so, I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, they belong to James Patterson. Zac Efron doesn't belong to me either.**

"YOU ARE PURE EVIL!" Nudge screamed at Iggy and Gazzy, absolutely furious that they'd gone unpunished. Iggy just carried on sniggering, until Nudge tried to karate-kick him.

Unfortunately, he was standing right in front of the wall, so Nudge just staggered back and tripped over the coffee table.

"That thing is dangerous!" Iggy complained sourly, rubbing his head.

"Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun **dun** DUN **DUN**!" Gazzy started humming the Jaws theme tune, when the coffee table launched itself at Max!

The flock screamed and dived for cover, when Fang appeared on the floor. He'd been hiding invisibly under the table, and chucked it at Max.

"Max, everyone is always punished fairly, you can't let them off just because YOU don't like Zac Efron!" Angel pointed out.

"I guess…" Max sighed, "Fine, you two have to go shopping, and spend the whole day there." Iggy and Gazzy looked as if someone had just told them they had to eat Max's cooking for the rest of their lives!

Ella tried not to laugh as she handed a traumatized Gazzy the shopping list.

Gazzy's P.O.V.

"How are we going to survive?!" I yelled to Iggy while crossing the car park at Wal-Mart. Iggy shrugged at the same time as getting an over-friendly plastic bag off his foot

"BAD MOG!" he shouted, kicking so hard it looked like he was dancing the can-can! I hummed the can-can music into the store.

The inside of the store was as boring as all the other shops. We _EVENTUALLY_ got all the stuff on the **LONG** shopping list.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Iggy's face split into an evil grin.

"Now we have fun!" First, we went to the clothes section. Ig picked up a white dress, before we went and got some red food dye. Ig ripped wing-holes in the back of the dress, and poured red dye over the front.

I put all of Ig's clothes in with the shopping while he put the dress on, and then we went to the frozen foods.

I checked no-one was coming, and Ig climbed into one of the big, open-topped freezers, and buried himself in bags of frozen peas! I hid behind a shelf.

I saw those girls in green kilts again, and a long-haired one with glasses opened the freezer! She saw Ig, who looked like he'd been stabbed, and SCREAMED!

Ig slowly sat up, and I started singing the heavenly hallelujah chorus (**A/N ahhh, hallelujah!) **Ig stood up, opened his wings, and walked down the aisle. I opened my wings and walked after him, still singing.

The whole store went silent as we walked, knocking packets of cereal off the shelves with our wings. I got 43!

We tried to take off in the car park, when a carrier bag wrapped itself around Ig's leg, and it wouldn't come off!

"NO, DOWN MOG! BAD MOG!" yelled Ig, slapping at his leg. Mog fell off, but then got blown into the air after us!

We both started shrieking, and flew home waving the shopping around, and occasionally shouting 'BAD MOG!', 'GO AWAY MOG!' or 'SHE'S GANING ON US!'

Nudge's P.O.V.

Iggy and Gazzy suddenly burst into the house screaming 'SHE'S COMING!' I started looking around in a panic, when a plastic bag floated through the door and into a corner. What?

Gazzy gasped and dropped all the shopping on the coffee table, which flipped forward, and whacked him in the stomach. **OUCH! **That coffee table is, like, cursed or something!

Gazzy fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and trying to remember how to breathe, then he shrieked at something. What?!

The plastic bag was gliding over the floor towards him!

"BACK OFF MOG! DON'T MAKE ME…" Gazzy reached into a shopping bag and grabbed the first thing he could. I cracked up when I saw he had a kitchen roll! He waved it around, and stood like he was fencing!

I flicked at the bag with my shoe, and Total crawled out looking relieved.

"It blew in the corner and landed on me!" Total sniffed. I turned to tell Gazzy, but he was busy hitting the bag with the kitchen roll, while Iggy did the same using celery.

It was pretty funny, until Gazzy accidentally hit Iggy. This was gonna form a lifetime grudge…


	3. The coffee table of death

**O.K. the story is getting kind of random….I think I need some new ideas..**

"Faaaaannng!" whined Nudge, "Can I borrow the laptop before a war starts?" Fang sighed, and handed her the laptop. Nudge ran upstairs, where Angel was no doubt waiting.

From the sound of it, war had already started. Iggy and Gazzy were yelling.

"NOT FAIR! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"THAT'S CHEATING! I CAN'T SEE IT AT ALL!" Fang looked in. They were arguing over the best weapon…a squeezy bottle of ketchup. Fang snorted, then frowned. Where was Max?

Fang sprinted into the room of doom (A.K.A. the coffee table room) and banged into Ella, who was heading up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go see Nudge and Angel. Max is being weird." she explained.

In the room, Max was sitting on the sofa, staring at the coffee table. Fang raised an eyebrow, and walked into the fight room to hide invisibly in the corner.

Max's P.O.V.

I wasn't letting that coffee table out of my sight. There was something wrong with it.

Angel danced into the room and sat on the dangerous piece of furniture.

"Max, what does it mean if Zac was implying something with his mind?" she asked. Urgh.

"It means he was suggesting something, sweetie." I replied, with my eye on the coffee table of doom.

"Thanks!" Angel said brightly, and jumped up to go. "Oww!" she gasped, having just hit her thigh on the corner of the coffee table. She ran back up the stairs, and I glared at the coffee table.

"I'm watching you!" I warned it. The table gave no reply.

How many people had it injured by now? It stabbed Angel in the thigh, it punched Gazzy in the stomach, it tripped Nudge over and it whacked Iggy on the head. If you didn't count me yet, because it was technically Fang chucking it at me, then the coffee table's hit list went; Max, Fang, Total, Ella and Mum (Dr. Martinez)

I intensified my glare, and leaned forwards. I glared at it for 10 minutes, it was whoever snapped first, me or it. It was me.

"ARGH!" I shrieked, and kicked the table's leg. I fell down, clutching my foot; that thing was a lot more solid than it looked!

I was suddenly aware of fighting noises coming from the other room. If it was the guys (which was pretty certain) the whole room could be trashed!

Iggy's P.O.V.

Gazzy and I were at a standstill, both wanting to get to the ketchup first. I was gonna try and jump on it, when a loud round of giggles scared the life out of me!

"WHERE HAS IT GONE?!" Gazzy yelled. The ketchup was gone? I didn't have it…but Gazzy attacked me anyway.

I hit him round the head with the celery I was holding, and he responded by whacking me with his kitchen roll. Then we both flung our arms over our heads, and pretended to be fencing.

"I say, old bean, how's the wife, Sir Ignatius? I'll give you what for, what what! TALLY HO!" Gazzy shouted in a very English accent.

He waved the kitchen roll, and flicked the celery out of my hand. I was dead.

Suddenly, there was a squirting noise, and Gazzy started complaining.

"FANG! STOP!" hah! Fang must've invisibly stolen the ketchup, and he was getting Gazzy! I was gonna start cheering, when something wet hit me too.

"TRAITOR!" I screamed, and scrambled for something to get him back with. Gazzy beat me to it. He threw something that sounded like a mayonnaise jar at Fang, who deflected it with the ketchup bottle.

The jar flew across the room….and hit Angel on the head, who'd just skipped through the door. Oops. We're dead.

"FANG, IGGY AND GAZZY!" shouted Max, striding in and scooping Angel up. Gulp. Before she could say anything, Dr. M walked into the room.

"I was giving a vet's tour to that girl's school….WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I'll let the guys explain." said Max calmly, carrying Angel through to the kitchen. Thanks a lot, Max.


	4. Fangalina, Iggerella and Gazzabel

**I don't own the Sugababes or their song, or Adele or her song.**

"Okay, I expected this from Gazzy and Iggy, I'd have to be stupid not to, but _Fang? _In a _food fight?" _Max had her arms folded, as she glared at the three guys sitting on the coffee table. It was not a safe place to sit, but Max had forced them to sit there.

"Ooooh, Max? I have an idea!" Angel's eyes sparkled as she tried not to crack up laughing at her idea. Max's face was blank for a second, then suddenly, an evil grin covered her face.

"That is an excellent idea." she told Angel, who gave an evil laugh and slapped a hi-5 with Nudge. Max turned to Iggy, Fang and Gazzy.

"You three have to walk down the High Street, wearing girl's clothes and playing 'Here come the girls' by the Sugababes!" Iggy and Gazzy stared in horror, and Fang leaned backwards.

Of course, he was sitting on the coffee table of doom, so he slipped off backwards, and got his head wedged under the sofa. The coffee table strikes again!

"Whose clothes would we wear?!" Gazzy sounded shocked. "Mine, Nudge's, Ella's and of course Angel's!" Max smirked. "Yeah, like I'm going to fit into Angel's clothes!" Iggy smiled faintly, he just couldn't help making witty comments even when he was about to be forced into a little black dress.

All of the girls were in a line, and they meant business! They were actually quite intimidating, well apart from angel, who couldn't ever look intimating as she is only 6! But she sure knows how to get what she wants!

Nudge got Fang a pink handbag and he refused to wear it, or even touch as if it had germs, but to be honest max wouldn't have either. Yet it was quite entertaining watching Fang roll across the floor trying not to be hit by the dreaded pink bag as Nudge lobbed it at him. He was already having to wear a blue skirt and lacy tank top!

Gazzy got put into a little skirt that was too tight for him because it was Angel's, and then basically burnt a hole in it when he let one rip!

"QUICK, OPEN THE WINDOWS!" everyone was shouting for about 10 minutes.

Iggy's P.O.V.

THIS SUCKS!!! Man, I'll get Max back if it's the last thing I do! Course, I couldn't see how bad we looked, but I could hear Fang moaning in disgust. Then, and then, that music!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!

"NOT THE DREADED SUGABABES!!" I screamed in agony! Then Nudge poked us, and we had to walk ALL the way down the High Street, and ALL the way back.

The heels is was forced to wear kept getting stuck in cracks in the pavement. Then a song by Adele came in my head. Chasing Pavements!

"NOOOO!!!" I yelled. I could feel heads turning to the nutter who was dressed as a girl and screaming to himself. Some guy roared with laughter and said to Fang;

"What's up babe?" Fang grunted. Gazzy started jumping up and down going "eww EWW **EWW!!"** until he accidentally snapped a heel.

It was a LOOONG walk there and back. The only thing keeping me going was the thought that when we got back, we would have a chance to hatch a genius plot to get back at Max. I said this out loud, and Gazzy cracked up laughing. Fang didn't say anything. Not exactly the surprise of the century, but still, this was an exciting event!!

"YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!! I KNOW YOU ARE!!" I whisper-shouted. Fang still said nothing, but we were home now anyway, so I could get changed and build a bomb to annoy Max.

Angel's P.O.V.

I giggled as I watched the whole thing in Gazzy's head! I was a tiny bit worried that Iggy would get Max back over my idea, but I could stop that plan when the time came.

The three guys trudged back in. _'The three musketeers!' _Ella was thinking. What did that mean? I'd have to ask later.

They all ran upstairs to get changed, with Gazzy tripping over all the stairs in stilettos! Max, Nudge, Ella and I were all laughing for about five minutes, when we all heard a yell from Fang's room. Max and Ella looked up, very confused, but Nudge and me just laughed again! It took Fang this long to figure out!

When Nudge borrowed his laptop, we locked Ella out of the room, and Nudge hacked into Fang's blog. Then we wrote a post ourselves!

'**Well, I can't tell Max how I feel, but I always have this blog. I've known her all my life, and I've loved her since I was six. Sometimes I think she feels the same way, but then she just flies off, and I don't know what I did wrong. She gets all annoyed whenever I talk to another girl, so sometimes I talk to them just to make her notice me. I know it's stupid, but what else can I do?**

**Very confused and Sad---Fang out.**

"_Oh My God, I have to get rid of this before Max sees! Then kill Nudge and Angel!' _Fang was frantically trying to delete the post, but Nudge fixed it so it couldn't be deleted! Max went on the downstairs computer to read the post!

'_What? Why…when….what??' _Max's thoughts were all jumbled up. Then she stood up and came over to us.

"Well, It's obvious that Fang didn't write that post himself, so, where did you get the words from?" Max folded her arms and looked at us. Nudge shifted uncomfortably.

"Nudge hacked his account for me, and I wrote all the things that float around in his mind, pretty much all of the time." I replied very calmly. Max looked in shock, while Nudge was holding her breath.

"Well, _I_ think-" Total started, then jumped onto the coffee table to carry on. No! Fang proved how slippery it is earlier, and Total slid all the way across, and flew off the other side!

"TOTAL!" I screamed, and ran to see if he was okay. I heard Max's confused thoughts head up the stairs. Brilliant!

**THE HIT LIST**

**Ella and Dr. Martinez....what could happen?**


	5. Are you related?

**O.K., I'm putting in a copyright thing, because my friend helped me write the bit where the guys have to dress as girls. She's on my favourite author's list.**

"Now Angel and Nudge, was this really a kind thing to do?" Dr. Martinez asked gently. Nudge and Angel just nodded happily. The Doc sighed, and put her fingers on her temples.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, CAN WE GO TO LAZERQUEST?!" Gazzy practically screamed, but not quite, because that wouldn't be very manly.

Dr. Martinez jumped at the unexpected noise, and painfully hit her shin on the coffee table of doom. Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy all ran to the other side of the room, and gave the table their worst evil glares.

"Yes…..alright…" Dr. Martinez said distractedly. There was a lazerquest nearby.

Nudge's P.O.V.

Didn't Dr. Martinez know that anything suggested by Iggy and/or Gazzy was usually a bad idea? She was already saying that it would probably be a bit hectic. If only she knew. Like the time they melted a figure at Madame Tussauds!

The good thing was that Ella was coming too! Angel, Ella and I were planning to get the guys before they could get us. Max and Fang weren't coming. MAJOR DEVELOPMENT PEOPLE!!!

We picked the red, and Iggy and Gazzy were blue. Angel told me that the guys were planning on getting random people for fun. Should be interesting…

Iggy's P.O.V.

Me and Gazzy climbed up onto one of those things sticking out from the floor. I waited until I heard some guy stomp by. He was twisting some little kid's arm. Well, time for Sir. Ignatius to fight on the side of good!

'_Angel, what's his name, and what's his mum's nickname for him?_' I mentally enquired. _'He's called Adam, and his nickname is porkchop!' _Angel giggled back.

I poked Gazzy. Alright, maybe I won't be fighting, but Gazzy will!

"Oh, porkchop, darling, will you be careful with your rough little friends?" Gazzy sniffed in a high-pitched voice. The guy jumped, like, four feet in the air, and Gazzy pulled me off the thing we were on, he nearly saw us.

Gazzy and I ran around, and Gazzy started warbling in an opera voice, and then he started quoting the advert for coke around the place. Then Gazzy suddenly stopped.

"You!" oh, it was the guy from before. Fun time!

"Us." I agreed evenly.

"Do you have any idea how miserable I can make your life?" He snarled. I could hear Gazzy trying not to crack up.

"Oh No! Gozen, is that you?" I cried. Gazzy coughed *_coughcough_**uglier**_coughcough_*

"What?" the guy seemed confused.

"Oh, well, you certainly sounded like him walking, I'm blind you see. Zephyr?" I waved my arm near Gazzy.

"Oh my, Jeff, Gozen looked like a model compared to this guy!" I had a mental image of Gozen in high-heels, a dress and a feather-boa. I was brought back to reality when he took a swing at my head. Barely even felt it, but the other guy fell on the floor. Maybe it's time to leave.

Ella's P.O.V.

"You picked a fight with _ADAM?" _I gasped at the manically grinning boy in front of me. Okay, forget Zac Efron, the blind pyro baker was officially my new hero! And I missed the entire fight!

"He took a swing at Iggy too, but Iggy held his own!" Oh my God! I leaned forward to rest my head on the nearest piece of furniture, realising too late it was the cursed table of death. _THWACK!_

I have to say, my head did make a very cringe-worthy sound when it impacted on the edge of the table. O.K. This lousy piece of termite food was going down!


	6. The tragic death of a coffee table

Fang's P.O.V.

Don't get me wrong; I'm glad Angel and Nudge put up that post, Max is going out with me now. But whether she's my girlfriend or not, I still need to get her back for the whole 'dress up as girls' thing. And I had a plan.

'_Angel?'_

'_Yes Fang?'_

"_Can you help me with this?'_

'…_..OMG! That is an AMAZING IDEA!! YES!!'_

'_Just don't tell Max what you're doing. And I give you permission to use mind control…just this once.'_

'_O.K.! Me and Nudge are on it!'_

Perfect.

Max's P.O.V.

I don't believe this.

I slowly and rather depressedly got up and waited to be transformed. Why did it have to be this? It could have been anything !!! I thought in annoyance. While they rest of the guys sat in the other room , I was whisked away by Nudge and Ella and Angel into her bedroom.

First of all Angel and Nudge decided they should go for something more 'girly' which is totally out of my comfort zone. They got me a pink, fitted tank top and a pair of skinny jeans that were white and had fake diamonds stuck on each side of the legs. How can I fit into them?! I thought and

Angel then said " Don't worry max, you will."

Darn it, I thought, stop reading my mind!

"I heard that" Angel replied.

Now it was make-up, I dreaded this part the most, Ella layered out about 5 different kinds of skin products and mascara on me, then lip gloss and eyeliner. To finish the look off, I got a pair of slip on shoes with a small heel.

"Whoa..." I said (and thought) when I saw myself in the mirror

"You look pretty " Angel smiled

"Yeah!" Nudge agreed " go and show the guys now" I dragged myself into the next room, dreading what was going to happen. I walked in and all the guys looked up.

Fang's jaw actually dropped! Then he quickly shut it again. Gazzy looked as though he was half through figuring out if I was the real Max and well.. Iggy, he _can't actually see. _"Do a little spin" said Fang mockingly. I gave him an evil glare, just seeing Iggy and Gazzy sneak out to the garden from the corner of my eye.

"So, what do you think?" Fang asked me, probably meaning the outfit and makeup that'd been forced on me.

"I think you're right under Ter Borcht on my 'most evil' list!" He stuck his tongue out at me, then almost bit it off when a loud explosion rocked the house. I ran out to the garden in a panic.

Iggy and Gazzy were wearing feather headdresses, and waving long sticks while dancing around a large fire.

There were wires and black powder everywhere, and in the middle of the bonfire stood the coffee table of doom, finally defeated by the two resident pyros.

By now everyone was out of the house, and the two boys started an Indian war chant. My mum sighed.

"Maybe it was time for the coffee table to go anyway…"

"YES!" screamed everyone else.

**Disclaimer to my friend, on my favourite authors list, who helped me come up with Fang's revenge, which was originally a dare.**


End file.
